Vehicles include a body, which typically defines an air inlet disposed at a front end of the body. For example, the air inlet may allow air to flow into an engine compartment of the body. The air flows through the air inlet and across a cooling module to cool one or more different fluids. The cooling module may include, for example, a radiator to cool an engine coolant, a condenser to cool a refrigerant of a cabin air cooling system, and/or a charge air cooler for cooling combustion air.
In order to increase a fuel efficiency of the vehicle, some vehicles have incorporated an active shutter system adjacent to the air inlet to regulate the flow of air through the air inlet. The shutter system may move between an open position and a closed position. The open position allows the flow of air through the air inlet, and the closed position blocks the flow of air through the air inlet. An actuator may move the shutters between the open position and the closed position under pre-determined operating conditions to optimize the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.